


Pleasure and Punishments

by WereCamel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, More Characters/Relationships to be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, this is just a random idea i came up with at 3am last night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereCamel/pseuds/WereCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Phantomhive has three slaves: Ronald, Cheslock and Joker. All three he uses mainly for his sexual gratification, but is a harsh master and punishes them mercilessly whenever he deems it necessary.</p><p>Ronald is his latest purchase, and will have to be trained to behave like the obedient slave Vincent wants him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU all characters are 18+ and human.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters included here. Yana Toboso is the rightful owner of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and the characters.
> 
> Feel free to suggest kinks and scenarios for me to include in this fix, and I hope you enjoy the story!

Ronald was curled up in the tiny cage, his knees drawn up tightly to his chest as he vainly tried to preserve what little warmth there was at the slave market. He was wearing nothing except a tight leather corset and a tiny matching leather thong.

Having recently turned nineteen years old, he was one of the more undesirable slaves, especially since he had never received any formal training  
and misbehaved often. He was disobedient, inexperienced and struggled to follow even the most basic of instructions. His cage was shoved right at the back of the market, out of sight so that his dirty skin and glares wouldn't deter any potential customers.

However, when a sudden shadow fell over his cage, he knew that he had been noticed. Dull green eyes looked up in surprise, only to be met with a calm brown gaze, the man emitting a strange atmosphere, one that made him seem both authoritive and intimidating. Ronald shrunk back, away from him, just as the market owner, a man known as Sebastian approached. He was well aware that Vincent wanted only the best slaves, so why had this little brat caught his eye? 

"Him, Lord Phantomhive? Are you sure? There are othe-"

"I'm sure," Vincent's voice interrupted, his eyes never leaving Ronald. "Tell me about him, but make it quick."

Sebastian offered a police smile and a bow before launching into explanations about Ronald's personality and his likes and dislikes. "As you can see, my Lord, he has a few scars from where his previous master whipped him, but other than that he is completely unharmed, and he has never engaged in any sexual activities before. He just turned nineteen years of age, but due to his lack of training still displays severe disobedience. Little Ronald here hates getting flogged, so it works great as a punishment."

Vincent gave an approving smile before walking off, offering a wad of money to Sebastian as he passed. "Perfect. Have him ready for collection this evening. I'll be back with Joker around to pick him up," he ordered.

Sebastian watched him leave, before dragging Ronald out towards the showers to get him cleaned and ready to be picked up.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time it was six in the evening, Ronald had been washed thoroughly, dried off, and dressed in tight black pants that accuntiated his ass no matter what he did and a rather uncomfortable black shirt made entirely out of fishnet material. Finally, a leash was attached to the collar fixed around his throat.

He was kneeling by the entrance of the market, his head bowed as he trembled and whimpered in fear of what was going to happen to him.  
He had heard rumours of how cruel Vincent was to his slaves, how he beat them and tormented them until they were screaming and begging for mercy.

Since he had yet to be trained, Ronald could only imagine the pain and torture he would be forced to endure while under Vincent's ownership.  
As soon as he caught sight of Vincent on horseback approaching with another slave, he made to stand up and approach, only to be shoved back down onto his knees the second he moved.

Joker approached the slave calmly, holding out his skeletal hand for the leash. "Good evening, Sir. My Master and I are here to collect his latest purchase. I trust everything is in order?"  
Despite his attempts to speak with a clear pronunciation, Ronald could clearly hear the thick Cockney accent lacing his voice.

Only once the leash was handed over did Ronald dare to move, timidly attempting to stand closer to Joker. The ginger boy led him out of the market, dresses in a pair of simple black pants and a white T-shirt. With each step towards Vincent, Ronald grew ever more frightened, until he was walking as close to Joker as he could.

The pair stopped once they reached their Master on top of the horse, Joker bowing in front of him and Ronald slowly following his lead.

"I have returned with your new slave, Master," Joker spoke, his eyes downturned.  
Then he attached Ronald's collar to the sides of the horse's saddle, forcing him to walk alongside it to prevent himself getting strangled.  
Then Joker hopped onto the horse behind Vincent, steadying himself by gripping the saddle tightly.

Ronald, of course, saw this as completely unfair, and opened his mouth to complain. "Why does h-?" He was interrupted by a hard backhanded slap from Vincent, making his eyes well up with tears.

"Firstly, you do not speak without permission, unless it is the words 'yes, Master', or 'no, Master'. Secondly, do not question me or my actions towards other slaves. They have been with me much longer than you have, and as a result they have earned more privileges than you and have proved their loyalty to me. Do you understand, slave?"

Ronald only nodded timidly, beginning to shake again. "Y-yes, Master."

With that, Vincent started the horse, uncaring whether or not Ronald could keep up or kept stumbling behind them. He ony stopped once they had reached his mansion, and hopped down off of the horse gracefully.  
"Joker, take the new one and wait by my bedroom with him in silence and in position. He needs to learn how things work around here. I'll send Cheslock up to wait with you as well."

"Yes, Master." Joker gently untied Ronald's leash from the saddle, and used it to lead him inside of the manor house. "Welcome to your new home, kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald jumped when Joker spoke to him, and looked up at the other boy with wide eyes. "But I thought that slaves lived in a separate building to their owner. At least, that's what my previous Master did," his voice was still timid and hesitantly, not wanting to get hit again.

Joker laughed quietly and ruffled Ronald's hair in a playful fashion. "That's usually the case, but Master likes to have us nearby so that he doesn't have to work so hard to get our attention. All he has to do is ring a bell or call our names, and we come running. Just don't compare him to any previous owners. You've never had a Master like this one before, trust me."

Ronald only nodded, relaxing a little thanks to the touch on his hair. He was beginning to like this other slave, and hoped that he would continue to be this nice.

His leash was tugged again, Joker's skeletal hand pulling away from Ronald's hair and beginning to walk up the stairs, towards Vincent's bedroom. "Tonight will be the start of your training. He won't have sex with you yet, but he does usually show you some common positions and what he wants you to say. Do what he says, or else you'll be punished."

With that advice, Joker stripped out of his clothing and knelt down by the door, looking up at Ronald expectantly. "Master doesn't like his slaves wearing clothes inside the house, says that they get in his way when he wants to use us. I'll show you the proper way to wait, but you have to be naked first."

With his face flushed bright red and his hands trembling by his sides, Ronald slowly undressed himself and covered himself with his hands.

After following each of Joker's instructions, Ronald ended up kneeling with his legs spread as wide as he could comfortably manage, his hands clasped behind his head and his face flushed a bright red. He hated having to present himself like this, not to mention that the position got rather uncomfortable after having to hold it for more than a few minutes.

He and Joker knelt side by side for about forty minutes, and Ronald only dared to look around once he heard Vincent and another person come up the stairs. He immediately regretted it when Vincent shot him an icy glare and stopped eight behind him. "Joker, Cheslock, go and wait inside on the bed for me. Get the crop ready, and make sure it's the softer one. Go."

Joker and the new slave ( whoa apparently was called Cheslock), responded with a 'yes, Master' each, spoken in unison. They scrambled up and rushed into the room, closing the door behind them.

Left alone with the formidable presence of his new Master, Ronald could do nothing but curl into himself and state with frightened eyes up at Vincent. He stayed silent, waiting to be given orders.  
"What is your name, slave?"  
"R-Ronald, Master. Ronald Knox."  
"Do you think, Ronald, that you should look your Master in the eye while still in training?"  
"N...N-no, Master."  
"Then why did you?"  
"I...I...um..." Ronald struggled for an answer, and instead just looked down at the ground. It was so unsettling, having to sit in silence while he tried to think of a satisfactory answer. "I-I wasn't thinking, Master. I'm sorry."  
"You weren't thinking?" Vincent repeated. "Then allow me to give you some friendly advice."

Ronald was pulled up by his hair, scrambling for balance against the carpeted floor. "If you keep acting without thinking your time here will be filled with the most unbearable agony you can imagine. As my property it is your duty to always treat me as your superior, to always put my needs and wants above your own. I realise that you have never been taught your correct place, but that changes here and now. Do not do anything except what I tell you. You are a slave, act like it," Vincent hissed, throwing Ronald back down onto the floor once he had finished speaking.

"Now follow me. We need to start your training process."


	4. Chapter 4

Ronald scrambled to his feet quickly, following Vincent into the bedroom and keeping his head bowed respectfully.

He glanced up, looking at where Cheslock and Joker were kneeling on the bed, a riding crop held jointly between their teeth. Trying to be good, Ronald knelt down on the ground and waited, his eyes remaining fixed on the floor in front of him.

Vincent took hold of the crop, giving Joker a pat on the head, then Cheslock. Each boy leaned up into the touch, nuzzling against their Master's hand gently and showing their appreciation and love for him. It was all an act of course, for they had been trained to act this way, and neither felt any real affection for the man who had enslaved and broken them.

"Good boys. You may remain here, but stay silent and out of the way." Vincent's authoritive voice echoed through the room, and Ronald watched as both Joker and Cheslock lowered their eyes and stayed motionless.

As his Master walked towards him, crop in hand, Ronald shrunk back and whimpered almost inaudibly, making the noble laugh rather unpleasantly. The sound carried tones of malice, ones that definitely promised harm in Ronald's future.

"I was told that you have never enganged in any sexual activities before, but that changes here and now. I am going to guide you through the basic positions and skills, and each protest is equal to five lashes with the crop. Now stand up, and we will begin," Vincent stated coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

Although his legs shook and his hands trembled, Ronald stood in front of Vincent, keeping his eyes downcast. He didn't know what to expect, so thought it would most likely be best for him to just stay quiet and wait to be told what to do.

Joker and Cheslock were still kneeling on the bed, watching Ronald with growing interest. They both knew what the training process involves, for they had been through it themselves. However, they had both broken fairly easily, so they had nor had to endure much pain. It would be rather fascinating to see how Ronald would be treated and how quickly he'd submit.

Vincent smacked the crop against the palm of his hand gently, enjoying the way Ronald twitches and began to shiver nervously. This little one was so timid, it was fun to watch his reactions. "Bend over. Try and keep your legs straight."

Ronald did as he was asked, hesitantly bending at the waist and placing the tips of his fingers on the floor. His thighs were pressed tightly together to preserve what little dignity he still had, very aware of his nakedness and how vulnerable that made him.  
Vincent tapped Ronald's thighs gently with the crop, slowly adding more force behind the hits.  
"Spread your legs. Don't try to hide from me."

With a quiet whimper, Ronald complied, feeling his face burn fiercely with embarrassment. Vincent pushed down on Ronald's back, forcing him to bend down further, and shamelessly griped every inch of his slave's body and inspected everything he had to offer. "Other than a few scars, your skin is so smooth. Once you're trained enough for me to lend you out I'm sure my friends will love you."

It was well known that Vincent was a fan of lending out his slaves for sex and training tips to those in his circle of acquaintances. Usually it was Joker who was leant out, as he was the most obedient, but Ronald would soon take his place.

"Cheslock, come here. Joker, you come too. Ronald here is going to learn about what is expected of you orally, but he needs to be experienced before I allow him near me. I dont want him throwing up on me if his gag reflex gets out of control," Vincent ordered, watching as the two boys stood in front of Ronald.

"Kneel down and open your mouth," the noble demanded, watching as Ronald, instead of complying, shook his head and refused.  
"...No," Ronald replied.  
Joker and Cheslock gasped in surprise, shocked that he had the courage to blatantly refuse a direct order. Did he want to be punished?


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent himself seemed to be rather shocked at this display of rebellion, before his face slipped into an expression of vague amusement. "It seems as though you've finally decided to live up your disobedient reputation, hmm? No matter. It'll just make you more fun to break."

Ronald barely even had time to process the words before the crop was coming down hard on his ass once, twice, three times in quick succession. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, just as the final two hits came down. The shape stinging pains brought tears to his eyes, five welts forming on his skin. The pain was so intense that this voice was trapped in his throat, only small, choked cries escaping. Vincent laughed cruelly, tapping the crop lightly on his back and watching his violent trembles. "What's wrong, slave? Is a simple whipping too much for you to handle."

Ronald didn't answer. He didn't need to, his quiet sobbing and the tears splattering onto the floor were all the answer Vincent needed.

Shakily, Ronald followed the order, wincing when the new position pulled at the newly formed welts and caused pain to shoot up his spine. Je opened his mouth a little, the tears still rolling down his cheeks and jaw.  
Without even waiting for the order, Joker tugged gently on Ronald's jaw to open his mouth wider and held it there, giving him time to relax and get accustomed to the feeling.

Vincent seemed to approve, and passed over a small dildo to Cheslock, who began to push it into Ronald's mouth and hold it there.  
"We can't have the risk of you biting down, now can we?" Vincent purred. "That will stay there foe an hour, at which point we will change it out for a bigger one, and we will repeat it until you can take the size of an actual cock. You can choke, but that is staying in your mouth no matter what."

Vincent left for a moment, retreiving some strong handcuffs and a leather strap. The strap he fastened around Ronald's mouth, securing the toy inside and waving away Joker and Cheslock's hands. Vincent was rough with Ronald's hands, twisting them behind his back and restraining them without any consideration for his comfort.

"Boys, come and wait with me on the bed. Ronald, you go and kneel in the corner. You misbehaved earlier, so you don't get to wait with my good boys and I. Go." Vincent had one arm around both Joker and Cheslock's shoulders, and kissed them both on the forehead once before leading him back over to his large bed. "Get comfortable, we're waiting here for one hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of introducing some more slave/master combinations soon. What characters should I use?


	7. Chapter 7

Ronald crawled slowly over to the corner, resting his forehead against the wall and curling up to try and hide from his Master and the other slaves. His jaw had began to ache after only a few minutes, but because of the strap holding in the dildo he couldn't relieve any of the pressure.

The handcuffs had dug into the thin skin of his wrists, rubbing them raw and making him whimper each time he shifted his arms. Vincent ignored his sounds of pain, and spent the hour cuddling the other two boys close and giving them much more affection than they would normally receive.

He knew that most of his attention now would have to be on his latest purchase, so took this opportunity to reward his well behaved slaves for their loyalty, even if it was due to fear more than love.

Once the hour was up he stood up abruptly, an icy glare silencing Cheslock's disappointed whine. Joker looked rather upset himself, but stayed silent. He understood how much training Ronald would need, so wouldn't take Vincent's sudden distance from them personally.

The noble approached Ronald, grabbing a fistdul of his hair using it to tilt his head back. "Such a messy little thing, aren't you?" Vincent chastised, using a cloth to wipe away the tears and drool staining Ronald's face. "We need to change this out now," he tapped the bottom of the toy to emphasise his point. "Behave, and I may allow you to sit on the floor near me."

Ronald could only nod slightly in response, desperately wanting to stop kneeling on the floor. He couldn't help gasping wetly for air as the toy was removed, gagging as the dildo brushed against the back of his throat.   
He was allowed only a few moments of respite before a longer, thicker toy was being pushed down his throat and the strap reapplied.

The grip on his hair didn't falter, and Vincent used it to tug him over towards the bed and leave him on the floor. "Boys, you can go and sit on the floor with Ronald if you want, but he is not coming on the bed. Understand? I want you to introduce him properly."  
Both Joker and Cheslock nodeed and replied with a 'yes, Master', before they slipped onto the floor and cuddled up to the new one. Ronald rested his head against Joker's shoulder, while Cheslock rubbed over his back gently.


	8. Chapter 8

The warmth of the other boys was comforting, and for a moment Ronald forgot about the dildo filling his mouth and the strap digging into the sides of his face. For a moment, he just focused on cuddling into their bodies and staying warmth.

Joker held Ronald's head against his shoulder, his skeletal prosthetic stroking through the soft hair and comforting the newest purchase. Cheslock, not wanting to be left out, pressing against Ronald and drawing him into an embrace.

These displays of affection were not something that Vincent usually allowed, for he liked his pets' attention to be on him at all times, but letting Ronald have this comfort would lull him into a false sense of security, and he would break much easier once this affection was snatched out from under him.

He allowed the cuddle session between the slaves to continue until the hour was up, after which point he placed a hand on Ronald's head, tightening his grip when he didn't immediately look up. "Come on, slave. It's time for you to try and take an actual cock down your throat."

Vincent placed his free hand on Cheslock's shoulder, pushing him towards Ronald slightly. "Cheslock here has the smallest cock, so that's who you're going to start off with."  
Cheslock glared at Vincent, offended by the comment, but was silenced by a sharp smack on his ass with the crop. "Oh, don't look so insulted. You know it's true."

Following Vincent's guidance, Joker moved out of the way, removed the strsp and dildo from Ronald's mouth, and positioned him so his mouth hovered just above Cheslock's half-hard cock.   
"Get ready, slave. Cheslock, you're not allowed to cum, so don't even bother to ask," Vincent stated coldly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to hear your thoughts on this fic, so feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
